


Your Perfect Boy

by RoadFar



Category: Gemini Man - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: 文章概括：你的完美作品，你的男孩。警告：Clay视角，第二人称……





	Your Perfect Boy

你在睡梦中听到响动也能立刻惊醒。

这是从军多年养成的习惯了，不那么美好的习惯，最初只是为了保命，曾让你痛苦厌恶，但现在却成了你的一种习惯，哪怕你现在并不需要这么谨慎地保命。

你从身边的柜子里摸出枪，没有穿鞋，蹑手蹑脚地走出自己的房间。响动从过道尽头的那间屋子里传出，房门虚掩着，房间里一点光都没有透出来。你走过去，轻轻推开了门，看到房间里，你的男孩正坐在床上，脱去了上衣，用一面小小的镜子照着自己后腰上的伤。

没错，你的男孩。他听到声音，抬起头来看你，那张稚气未脱的脸上露出了困惑的神情。

“我没法杀掉他。他好像知道我的所有想法。”男孩有些气恼地小声说，用那双温柔的眼睛看着你。

啊，这双眼睛。这可能是你最喜欢、却也是最讨厌的一双眼睛。尤其当这双眼睛在亨利的身上时。

*

你见过很多很多的士兵。

你的工作就是训练新兵，把他们训成你需要的样子，或者说，国家需要的样子。毛头小子经过千锤百炼会变成战士，抛去了人性，成为锋利的兵器，但不是人人都能成为最锋利的那一个，所以你必须从成百上千的士兵里挑选，找到最有希望的那一个。

愣头兵都是差不多的，傻呵呵，一腔热血或是一腔怒火，随便哪一种都行，都一样可以转化为说一不二的执行者。亨利·布罗根和其他的兵也没什么两样，他很茫然，不知道自己要做什么，只是本能地选择了远离他的那个糟透了的家庭，然后在军营里竭尽全力活到下一天。

你喜欢找这种士兵。他们没有目标，却又迫切地需要一个目标，你可以给他们最想要的，然后，收获他们对你的无条件服从。

来自贫民区的黑小子很容易就会对彬彬有礼的友善敞开心扉。亨利跟你絮叨了他的家庭，他那个在他5岁就丢下家庭的父亲，他那个又爱他又恨他的母亲，还有他内心最深处的噩梦。

“我老爸把我丢进水里，不让我上来。他要我克服对水的恐惧，可是，兄弟，你说说，我根本不需要去有水的地方吧？”

亨利说这话的时候对你笑得很实在。他真的是个很实在的小伙子。

你对他点点头说：“是啊，谁知道呢。”

人都是有弱点的，但没关系，你会帮他们消除。你带着亨利出海，在他的脚上绑上了重物，无论他怎么向你苦苦哀求或是对你破口大骂，你都毫不在意。

你当然知道你在做什么。

你把亨利丢下了海，让他一个劲儿蹬水好避免自己沉下去。他照做了，但是奇迹不会发生，他溺水了，一个劲儿往下沉——你猜想他丧失意识前最后看到的景象大概就是你跳下海把他救上来。

这一切当然是周密设计的——你让他陷入绝境，然后你拯救他。从此以后他都会对你言听计从，这一招从来屡试不爽，毕竟，你是在为他们好——

直面自己的弱点，吞噬自己的恐惧，只有迈过这一步，才有可能成为一个完美的——接近完美的——战士。

你把亨利捞上了船，按压他的胸口，为他做人工呼吸，等他咳嗽着醒来，你就在他的上方看着他。

他想要出拳揍你，但被你轻易地避过了。他不停地眨着眼睛，分不清从眼角流下的到底是海水还是泪水。

他抬起手臂挡住了自己的脸。

你安静地等着，听到他竭力忍耐的抽泣声。你在心中倒数一分钟，数到0时，你轻轻拉开他的手臂，对他说：“好了，亨利。现在你是我的兵了。”

你从来不惧怕接收到恨意，你也做好了准备迎接亨利的恨意——但你失算了。

你只看到了一双温柔的眼睛。

你没见过这种，在经历了如此残酷绝望的对待后，即便全身心都在恨你，可眼睛却是温柔的。就好像在对你说，我原谅你，我宽恕你，无论你对我做了什么。

不该是这样的。

*

你的男孩和亨利长得一模一样。这不奇怪，毕竟他是用亨利的血克隆出来的。

亨利是你培养过的最棒的战士，是最接近于完美的武器。他加入你的队伍后，立刻就在狙击方面展现出了绝佳的才能，他精确得就像机器一样，从不失手，也绝不会怀疑你给予的任务。

但他的眼睛成了你的恐惧之源。

他的眼睛，那双眼睛在这样一个杀人工具身上太违和了。他看着你的时候，眼睛里总是透着温情与悲哀，尽管你知道，那样的一个士兵脑袋里才不会有这些无聊的想法，他每天想的都是如何完成任务，杀掉敌人。

但那双眼睛实在太让人难以忘怀了。

你在你的噩梦里看到过亨利的眼睛。真是奇怪，你很少做梦，更遑论噩梦。你第一次在梦里看到亨利的时候，惊恐得都无法控制自己，亨利慢慢靠近你，在你面前坐下，安静地看着你，当他开口想要对你说什么时，你冷汗淋淋地醒了过来。

你不喜欢这样，但那双眼睛总是反复在你的梦里出现。你在现实里也开始追逐那双眼睛，有时候亨利抬头，和你对视，你会听见自己的心跳声，澎湃得好像下一秒钟就要冲破胸口一样。

你没有一次在梦里等到亨利对你开口说话。你很想听到他说出来，那是只属于你的话语，但你又恐惧得不行，你担心听到那句话的时候，亨利就会离开你了——

总是会这样的，不是吗？就像是薛定谔的猫，一旦开口，一切就没了挽回的余地。

不知道为什么，你就是固执地认为亨利一定会离开你。这好像是注定的，即便你占有他的身体或是灵魂，他也从来就没曾属于过你，自然也就可以随时离开你。

他会用何种方式离开你不重要，但你真的不能接受这样一天的到来。你厌恶那双眼睛里流露出的温柔，却也无法想象看不到它们的那一天该有多么的——不安。

你得做点什么，不能让这一切发生。你给了亨利所有你可以给的最好的待遇，但梦里的他还是在想要对你说些什么，那些话语呼之欲出，你甚至有几次大叫着从梦里挣扎醒来，浑身湿透，额头发冷。

你的给予毫无意义。你意识到这一切都反了。

有一次例行身体检查，你让医生多给亨利抽了一管血。他不是很在意抽了三管还是四管血，抽完血后手指按着棉花压在针孔上，你隔着单向玻璃看着他，他安静地坐在椅子上，等待着按足时间后，丢掉棉花，拉下袖子。

他很放松地坐着，伸长了双腿，微微弓着背。他的脑袋低垂，视线落在地上，但显然并没有聚焦。这可能是他几个月来难得的放空时间，就像一头收起了爪牙的猛兽，趴在草原上，望着天上的云朵，什么都没在想。

你知道，这具放松的身体上的每一块肌肉都是训练有素的。它们会在需要的时候立刻达到巅峰状态，精确无误地执行大脑传递的每一个信息。而这一切都是经由你手塑造而成的，你拯救了他，打造了他，成就了他——他就像是你制造的，但也只是像而已。你知道他并不属于你，而这让你愈发的沮丧了。

不过现在你拥有了他的一管血，你可以……制造一个他。制造一个真正属于你的、完美无缺的亨利。

而你一定会成功的。

*

小克在一个非常秘密的实验室里诞生了。

你没有结婚，却无师自通地立刻进入了父亲这个身份——你在孕母生产的过程里坐立不安，在听到第一声啼哭后，你冲进了实验室，从实验员的手里接过了正在响亮嚎哭的小克。

他那会儿还没有名字，只是一个代号而已。他小小的身躯落在你的手腕间，你仓皇得不知如何抱住他，他依旧在大哭，只是哭了一会儿就停了下来，皱巴巴的小脸一抽一抽的，哭声都被憋在了小嘴里。

那一瞬间，你几乎是毫不犹豫地就决定了他的名字。你要叫他小克雷·魏瑞斯。他会是你的孩子。

你知道亨利的童年。那绝对算不上什么美好的回忆，甚至就此成为他噩梦的引子、他的恐惧的根源。再怎么拥抱恐惧，也比不过根除恐惧，你决定要从头开始，让小克绝对完美。

你收养了小克，真真切切地开始做一个好爸爸。真奇怪，在你选择了自己的职业后，你本不可能再有享受人世间世俗快乐的权利——为人夫，或是为人父，那都不是你可以拥有的。

但因为小克的出现，一切都变了。

赋予名字是一个危险的行为。把名字缩编为代号，那些士兵就不再是人类了，只是一个个冷冰冰的武器而已。但这会儿，你把一个胚胎的编号改成了你会为自己的儿子起的名字，不，你不觉得自己会有儿子——那么就给他吧，给你的男孩，给你的“亨利”。

你的小克。

亨利会离开你其实是一个无可挽回的事情。你当然可以竭尽全力挽留他，但他渐渐成为了一个老兵，他有了闲暇思考，开始追求“自我”，而毫不在意究竟是谁塑造了他。

要说你没有伤心是骗人的。你很难过，也很震惊，他离开的时刻，你心里充斥的，居然不是愤怒和不齿，而是伤心。

亨利还是会在你的噩梦里报到，现在你已经没有一开始那么惊恐了，你知道那是一个梦，你尝试着去控制这个梦，也许你可以让亨利说出那句他一直没说出口的话，反正他也已经离开了你。

随便说点什么都行，你在心底深处祈祷着。就像你们刚开始成为朋友那会儿，你拿着啤酒叫他出来，他有些拘束地叫你长官，你让他坐下，把冰啤酒塞到他怀里，他立刻就对你打开了话匣子。

说说经历，聊聊家乡。或者，谈谈对对方的印象，仿佛真正的朋友那样，总是会在认识很久后聊起最初的印象，你还从没对亨利提起过，你第一眼看到亨利就觉得他一定能成为最完美的那一个，你看人的眼光向来不错，尽管后来你才知道亨利有一个难以克服的恐惧……

你也想知道在亨利眼里的你是什么样的。但你没机会知道了。

*

小克跟着你度过了非常优质的童年。

你在他开始懂事的时候就告诉他，他是个孤儿，被父母遗弃在了消防队，被你捡了回去抚养。这不是什么丢人的事情，因为他所需要的那些父爱、母爱，你一个不少地都会给他。

你不会在他3岁的时候把他丢下水，逼迫他必须踩水自己上来。你买了救生圈，在泳池里耐心地引导他下水，夏日阳光下的池水是温热的，小克可以毫不犹豫地跳下水，然后嬉笑着把水泼到你的脸上。

——下次去泳池记得别戴眼镜，你在心里默默记了一笔。

你带小克出海，当然不是为了在他脚上捆上重物把他丢下海，只是为了带他去钓鱼。如果他没有任何恐惧来源，那他也就不需要被矫正。

他做什么都很有天分——你很自豪，你的选择是从来不会有错的。他知道辨别浮标的状态来判断鱼群情况，他记住了洋流和风向在不同季节的变化，他还会帮你处理风帆，他10岁的时候力气就很大了。

他管你叫爸爸，晚上睡觉前会要你亲亲他的脸颊。他的世界里只有你，剩下的那些研究员或是大兵都只是过客而已。

他是只属于你的，依着你的设计成长，跟随你的情感成为你的孩子。他会成为你最优秀的兵器——这似乎太过肤浅了。他会成为你最出色的作品。

一个将会耗费了你20年的时间，精雕细琢而成的作品。

*

小克12岁的时候，你带他去大沼泽公园打猎。

打到第一个猎物后，他好像不太相信自己真的做到了。他狐疑地探头去看，反复向你确认，你鼓励他走过去看看，他走到了那只被打中的野兔边上，盯着地上一动不动的尸体看了好一会儿，终于伸出手抓住了它的耳朵，把它提了起来。

你看到远处的小克跳起来，似乎在大喊大叫，你拿起望远镜看他，你的男孩满脸上都是兴奋。

他确实是个天生的射手，第一次打猎就打中了目标极小的兔子。在那之后，每到他生日，你都会带他去大沼泽公园打猎，猎物内容也越来越丰富，而这都是小克一个人办到的。

你有些沉迷于这个身份了，这个父亲的身份。你在小克身上付出了巨大的心血，最完美的作品当然值得被细心对待，你知道他身上发生的每一个变化，他每年的身高体重，他需要被重点呵护的眼睛和手，他到了青春期，开始二次发育，他……不再需要你的晚安吻了。

男孩当然不是因为叛逆期而拒绝你，从小你就教导他要尊重长辈。他有商有量地和你说：“爸爸，睡觉前可以不用互相亲吻吗？”

你的男孩在你面前正襟危坐，只是低着头，不敢看你的眼睛。你拉过他的手握在自己手里，小克的手也长大了，手指修长，骨节分明，你用拇指摩挲着他深褐色的手背，不知道是不是错觉，你觉得小克的身体都在微微颤抖。

“你要知道，”你慢慢地说着，体会着他的轻颤，“亲吻只是为了告诉你，我爱你，儿子。你爱我吗？”

“我当然，我当然爱你。”小克用力点头，你拍了拍他的手说：“你得看着我说。”

小克抬起头，看着你，有些怯懦地开口：“我也爱你，爸爸。”

他的声音和话语带给你的满足感，在你看到他的眼睛的那一刻，顿时烟消云散了。

你看到了亨利的眼睛。那双永远都那么温柔的眼睛，在小克的身上，被完美地复制了下来。

*

这件事里有一些让你无法理解的部分。

样貌是可以复制的，但神情也可以吗？

你已经竭力改变了小克的家庭出身，让他不再会体会到亨利曾经体验过的无法消解的痛苦，而是用爱将他填满。他无忧无虑，对你言听计从毫无异议，他怎么敢对他的爸爸说，我原谅你，我宽恕你？他甚至连宽恕是什么意思都不知道。

你的噩梦回来了，只是这回在梦里，重叠着出现的是亨利和你的小克。有时候是亨利，有时候是小克，你搞不清谁是谁，不过那都没什么区别，他们看着你的时候，总是欲言又止。

说点什么，说吧！到底想要说些什么？

不，不要说。那个梦魇就仿佛诅咒一样，如果说出口了，那么一切都无可挽回了。

你从噩梦中醒来，房间里一片漆黑，过了会儿你才听到自己的喘息声，粗重笨拙，好像从死亡中捡回一条命。

你坐起身，慢慢等自己的呼吸平静下来，然后你摸到了床头的眼镜，戴上后下了床。

你没有开灯，家里的结构你自然一清二楚。你沿着走廊走到小克的房间门口，轻轻推开他的房门，他从来不锁门，这是你要求的，他也都遵守得很好。

你走进小克的房间，你的男孩立刻坐起身来，他的警觉继承自你，你看到小克的眼睛在黑夜中都闪闪发亮。

“发生什么了，爸爸？”他看清了是你，语气变得缓和，你盯着他的眼睛，步履沉重地走到他边上。

“没什么，”你俯下身，手掌按在他的额头上，“我想起我忘了晚安吻。”

你在他的额角亲了亲，然后拍了拍他的脸颊：“晚安，儿子。”

*

晚安吻后来还是慢慢取消了，因为小克长大了，他需要完成你给他制定的任务，并不是每天晚上都可以按时回家睡觉。

任务也是由简单的开始，从最初的传递情报，获取信息，到杀人。

18岁的时候，你让小克第一次杀了人。你觉得这作为一个成年礼很不错，小克也一定会不负希望的。

他确实完成得很不错。

那一枪打得干脆利落，正入眉心，没有偏差一毫。你在远处监控看完了这一切，你很满意，你想明天可以把小克想要已久的机车送给他了。

你躺在床上闭着眼睛的时候，听到了小克有些慌张的脚步声。他早已被你训练多年，走路几乎不会发出任何声音，但今天他好像把这些技巧都忘了，节奏杂乱，步履拖沓，只是一个劲儿地往你的房间走。

他推开门时你已经坐起身了，依然没开灯，在夜里开灯会破坏夜间视野，何况小克的视力很好，根本没这个必要。你对这一刻早有准备，你凝视着小克的眼睛，他仓皇无助，但还在竭力保持礼仪。

“我可以进来吗，爸爸？”他的一只脚迈了进来，你的手在床沿拍了拍。

他跌跌撞撞地走了进来，在你的床沿坐下，拘谨地握着自己的双手，垂下了脑袋。

“我睡不着，”他小声向你说着，嘴唇小幅度地动了动，“我不敢闭上眼睛。”

你伸出手抱住了他的肩膀，抚弄着他的头发。他的短寸摸起来很舒服。

“爸爸在这儿。”

你拉着他的脑袋靠在你的肩上，男孩的身躯轻轻颤抖着，他的手是冰凉的，你把他的手握在自己手里，他很乖巧地倚靠着你，你听到他的呼吸渐渐变得平稳，心跳也不再突兀。

“我可以留在这儿吗，爸爸？”小克说话的时候没有看你，你欣然应允：“当然可以。”

好像回到了十多年前，男孩还是4岁的时候。那时候小克要躺在你边上听你念故事才会乖乖睡觉，你已经许久没有感受到这种毫无保留的亲近了。

你的男孩永远都是属于你的。他缩成一团，把你的睡衣抓在手心里。他当然是发自内心的爱你，因为他叫小克雷·魏瑞斯。

他不是亨利·布罗根。

*

他会跨过去的，第一次杀人的痛苦，只要有你陪在他身边，他一定会迅速跨过去的。

这是最后一步，也是第一步。在那之后，他就会成为一个最完美的战士，一个不会怀疑，无需良心的战士。

你的噩梦里，小克和亨利还是交替出现。但你已经开始尝试着去习惯这一切了，去吞噬自己的恐惧，这对你来说，不是什么难事。

拥有那样的一双眼睛也没什么不好的。

你甚至开始有意识地去追随小克的那双眼睛，其实你很清楚，让一个人又爱又恨的东西意味着什么。

幸好你拥有他了，你拥有小克，从身到心，他都是你的。

你有信心驯服这双属于你的眼睛，你不在乎再多花个20年。有哪个父亲会介意与儿子共度的每一秒时光？

当你的噩梦里只剩下小克的眼睛的时候，也许那就不是一个噩梦了。

这愿望总是会实现的。

*

你拿走了小克的镜子，坐在他的床上，帮他在他背上自己看不见的地方上药缝针。

小克咬牙忍着疼，等你为他处理好伤口，他依然一声不吭，低着头，闪烁着的眼睛就像一只被淋湿的小狗。

你抚摸他的头发，你真的很喜欢这短发带来的触感。

那双温柔的眼睛眨了眨，你微微皱了皱眉头，压下了此刻内心的波涛汹涌，然后，你对他说：“你做得到的。”

你的男孩可不会让你失望。

end


End file.
